Por toda a Minha Vida
by Aquarius Chann
Summary: Primeira fic yaoi que escrevi. Kamus está pensando em um presente para comemorar seu aniversário de namoro com o Milo. Fic ficou em 3º lugar no challenge da Com. Milo e Kamus Yaoi. P.S. Já avisei que o meu Kamus é do meu Isaac, né?


**Por toda a minha vida**

_Aquarius Chann_

Santuário, 17 de Maio de 2001

-Milo, por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – Kamus fingiu sentir-se incomodado pelo olhar que Milo lhe lançava; um olhar com um misto de ternura e medo.

-É que eu preciso te dizer uma coisa, Kamus.

-Então, diga, mon dieu!

-Tenho medo...

-Medo? De que, criatura? Que eu te congele???

-Também... – Milo tentou sorrir da brincadeira – Mas tenho medo da sua reação ao que vou dizer...

-Então...

-É que... er... bem...

-Vai logo, Milo!

-Meu medo é que você já tenha notado o meu verdadeiro amor por você e não esteja dando a mínima.

-Mi-Milo...?? – Balbuciou Kamus tentando esconder um sorriso que queria muito aparecer em seus lábios.

-Acho que você já percebeu que te olho com outros olhos e que fico com a respiração totalmente alterada quando você está por perto.

Sim, Kamus já havia reparado. Mas não sabia como abordar Milo. Então, naquela tarde, após o treino, Kamus armou para ficar sozinho com Milo e assim dar o primeiro passo. Mas ele não era bom com sentimentos. Por isso estava torcendo para Milo se declarar primeiro... e ele havia feito isso!

-Kamus, sei que você considera ter sentimentos e demonstrá-los como uma fraqueza... mas não ia conseguir escondê-los por mais tempo...

Sim, o Kamus de antigamente achava uma grande fraqueza demonstrar qualquer tipo de sentimento. Mas seu discípulo, Hyoga, o havia ensinado que ele estava errado. Demonstrar sentimentos não era fraqueza, pelo contrário! Fortes eram aqueles que os demonstravam e, assim, conseguiam dominá-los. Kamus tinha medo dos sentimentos por não saber ao certo como dominá-los... nem como congelá-los!!

-...Por favor, Kamus, não me veja como um ser frágil, mas sim como uma pessoa que te ama muito.

Kamus não achava Milo frágil, ao contrário! Ele era um ser admirável.

-Quero muito ficar com você, mas não sei se você vai me aceitar...

Ah, Kamus também queria muito ficar com Milo...

-...Por eu ser homem e por ser seu, ah, amigo...

Um ótimo amigo que Kamus queria ter como seu amante amado.

- É que eu realmente te amo Kamus...

Kamus, tentando manter sua aparência de geleira humana, caminhou até Milo, parando bem próximo ao seu rosto. Kamus quase podia sentir Milo tremendo de medo e de ansiedade...

-Te amo muito, Kamus de Aquário! – conseguiu sussurrar Milo, tentando conter uma lágrima que se formava no canto de seus olhos.

Então, com um beijo apaixonado, Kamus fez sua declaração. Kamus havia esperado muito por aquele momento... pra que desperdiçar tudo com palavras?

E assim começou o namoro de um dos casais mais lindos e apaixonados do Santuário...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Santuário (mais precisamente na casa de Aquário), 17 de maio de 2006.

Todo aniversário de namoro era a mesma coisa: Milo se transformava em 10 para poder preparar uma surpresa para Kamus para comemorarem a data tão especial. Kamus sempre se fazia de surpreso; não era muito de se ligar em datas comemorativas, o que despertava a ira de Milo, que não perdia uma oportunidade de preparar surpresas para seu grande amor.

No fundo, Kamus até gostava das maluquices arquitetadas por Milo, e sempre ficava ansioso para ver qual seria a próxima novidade, mas nunca demonstrava seu interesse.

Mas, naquele ano, era Milo quem iria ter uma enorme surpresa.

Vendo que a data já havia chego, Kamus começou a pensar no que poderia preparar para Milo. Um jantar romântico? Não, muito sem criatividade. Uma viagem para uma ilha? Não, do jeito que o Milo era aventureiro, uma viagem calma de uma semana se transformaria em um safári pela África por um mês!

- OK – disse Kamus – Vou pensar em um presente que será inesquecível.

Um livro? Não, com certeza Milo o largaria na estante da sala, como mais um objeto de decoração. Um relógio? Isso, um relógio, assim Milo se atrasaria menos para os encontros! Não... Milo nunca gostou de nada que ficasse pendurado nele. "Essas coisas atrapalham o movimento", ele dizia. Uma câmera digital? Boa idéia! Não... Milo ia querer zilhões de fotos, ia querer me fotografar dormindo, comendo, treinando, tomando banho... imagina o que ele ia fazer com essas fotos!!!

Kamus estava jogado no seu sofá de leitura, quase totalmente desanimado. Queria muito surpreender Milo, mas não conseguia pensar em nada criativo.

Vou provar para ele que um ice man sabe mostrar seus sentimentos! – Era a única coisa que Kamus conseguia pensar.

E assim ele passou toda aquela tarde de sexta-feira, pensando, imaginando, tentando bolar algo para surpreender seu amado.

Na verdade, Kamus se sentia um pouco culpado por não conseguir demonstrar seus sentimentos com a mesma desenvoltura que Milo fazia. Ele sempre via Milo se esforçando, pensando, articulando as mais impensáveis maneiras de agradá-lo. Kamus às vezes se sentia mal ao ver a cara de Milo toda iluminada se transformar em desiludida-não-iluminada pela frieza com que ele, Kamus de Aquário, se portava diante das surpresas. Ele não fazia aquilo de propósito...

Mas aquele ano ia ser diferente!

Kamus percorreu o olhar pela sala, na esperança de pensar em algo. Foi quando seus olhos cruzaram com os olhos dele! ELE estava lá, parado, com aquele sorrisinho sarcástico de sempre, a fitar um Kamus meio sem jeito. Sim, fazia um ano que ele estava lá, sempre vigiando o incomodado Kamus. Sim, ele. O Pingüim!!!

O Pingüim era um rádio que Milo havia dado para Kamus de presente de aniversário de namoro no ano anterior.

OoOoOoOoOo

Eu vi em uma loja e lembrei de você – disse Milo a Kamus, que não conseguiu esconder um certo desapontamento ao ver o presente.

E por que se lembrou de mim? – perguntou Kamus

- Porque assim como você, os pingüins suportam muito bem o frio. Mas com uma diferença: os pingüins não se importam em demonstrar o que sentem...

OoOoOoOoOo

Nessa hora, Kamus sentiu uma pequena pontinha de remorso. Aquela brincadeira que Milo fizera o fazia perceber agora o quanto era frio com o amor de sua vida. Milo sofria com esse jeito de Kamus, mas tentava aceitá-lo porque o amava muito. Isso deu mais força para a surpresa que Kamus pretendia fazer. Um pouco desanimado, Kamus levantou-se de sua poltrona, caminhou até o pingüim e o ligou. Kamus estava encarando fortemente o bicho quando algo chamou sua atenção...

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you, _

_Eu nunca encontrarei outro amor mais doce que você, _

_sweeter than you_

_mais doce que você_

_I will never find another lover more precious than you, _

_Eu nuca encontrarei outro amor mais precioso que você, _

_more precious than you_

_mais precioso que você_

A letra daquela canção era tão... perfeita!... parecia que o pingüim tinha feito aquilo de propósito! Aquele bicho sabia das intenções de Kamus... na verdade, ele estava espiando tudo para ir contar ao Milo depois! Só podia ser isso! Essa era a única explicação para aquela canção tocar precisamente naquele momento...!!!

Kamus ficou lá, parado, em pé, fitando o pingüim espião, enquanto terminava de ouvir a música.

Kamus ia descendo as escadarias das casas quando teve de passar pela casa de Touro. Viu Aldebaran sentado em um degrau, terminando de amarrar uma faixa branca no pulso.

- Vai treinar, Kamus? – perguntou Deba, com seu sorriso característico.

Pelos trajes que vestia, isso era meio obvio. Kamus não sabia porque, mas não conseguia simpatizar com aquele monte de músculos.

É o que dizem: muito músculo, pouco cérebro! – pensou Kamus. Mas ele não tinha intenção de ser mal educado com Deba.

- Estou indo treinar sim – respondeu, forçando um sorriso para parecer mais amigável – Você também vai?

- Sim, sim, podemos descer juntos.

Eu não mereço! – pensou Kamus.

Os dois começaram a descer a escadaria. Por um momento Kamus se esqueceu da presença do homem grande ao seu lado e voltou seus pensamentos para a surpresa que queria preparar para Milo. Deba, percebendo a inquietação do colega, quis tentar ajudar.

- Algum problema, Kamus?

Kamus voltou a se situar na Terra quando ouviu a voz grossa de Deba. Por que aquele armário grandalhão estava tentando se intrometer?

- Problema algum – respondeu um Kamus desanimado – Que problemas eu poderia ter?

- Talvez algum em relação ao Milo.

Kamus sentiu uma pontada. O armário grandalhão lia mentes? Ele havia acertado! Até que ele tinha um pouquinho de cérebro...

Percebendo a expressão de Kamus, Deba resolveu continuar a conversa. Ele e Kamus não eram amigos, Deba não gostava muito do jeito frio do companheiro. Logo ele, um cavaleiro com sangue brasileiro nas veias, com toda a receptividade e calor humano que só os brasileiros possuem, ter de agüentar alguém que mais parecia um gigantesco iceberg... um baita ice man!

- Milo é uma pessoa encantadora – começou Deba – Muito fácil de se lidar.

Ora essa, era só o que faltava! O armário grandalhão começar a elogiar meu namorado!

- Você acha que conhece o Milo, Aldebaran? – perguntou Kamus, não conseguindo esconder um tom de ciúmes em sua voz.

-Não precisa sentir ciúmes, Kamus. Milo e eu sempre treinamos juntos e ele já me deu várias dicas românticas para eu preparar para o Mu...

Nesse momento, Aldebaran parou de caminhar. Sentiu suas bochechas ficarem roxas, muito mais roxas que o cabelo de seu Mu. Ele tinha dito mesmo aquilo? Agora sim que Kamus não iria nunca mais falar com ele!

Mas Kamus soltou uma grande gargalhada.

- O Milo, conselheiro amoroso?

-S-sim, balbuciou o envergonhado Deba – Milo entende muito do assunto.

Kamus tirou o sorriso de seu rosto. Realmente, Milo sabia como lidar muito bem com o Amor.

_Close to me you're like my mother_

_Perto de mim você é como minha mãe_

_Close to me you're like my father_

_Perto de mim você é como meu pai_

_Close to me you're like my sister_

_Perto de mim você é como minha irmã_

_Close to me you're like my brother_

_Perto de mim você é como meu irmão_

A canção veio à mente de Kamus. Era isso que ele sentia em relação à Milo... esse rapaz era tudo na vida dele. Como os dois eram órfãos, um era a família do outro. E Kamus não queria, por nada desse mundo e dos outros, perder sua única família, seu único amor.

Pela primeira vez, Kamus sentiu vontade de abrir seu coração com alguém. Mas Deba continuou a falar:

- O Amor é paciente construção. Como certas tempestades, ele acontece. Assim como depois dos vendavais os elementos da natureza não são mais os mesmos, ninguém é o que era depois do amor. E Milo é uma tempestade que veio para mudar a sua natureza.

Outra vez, Kamus sentiu uma pontada. Realmente, ele havia mudado muito depois que conhecera o amor através de Milo. Para Kamus, todo tipo de emoção era embaraçosa... ele não sabia como lidar com elas... mas Milo não! Milo sabia como lidar e como provocar as mais intensas emoções em Kamus.

Está começando a ficar perigoso andar com esse Touro – pensou, não conseguindo disfarçar um sorriso tímido em sinal de concordância com as palavras do colega.

Depois do treino, Kamus foi para sua casa tomar banho. Não conseguia para de pensar na conversa que tivera com Aldebaran. Ele estava impressionado com o conhecimento que o companheiro tinha sobre o Amor. Como aquele armário grandalhão não se importava de mostrar seu amor pelo Mu... enquanto ele, Kamus, por covardia, escondia seus sentimentos... sim, covardia! Kamus não queria parecer fraco, por isso tentava esconder ao máximo seus sentimentos, não permitindo que emoção alguma lhe abalasse.

_You're the only one, you're my everything_

_Você é o único, você é meu tudo_

_And for you this song I sing_

_E é para você essa canção que canto_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu, que eu finalmente te encontrei._

Kamus foi para a sala. Não conseguia parar de pensar.

-Eu sou um ice man idiota! – gritou

Nesse momento, seus olhos se cruzaram novamente com os olhos dele. O pingüim estava lá, com seu sorriso sarcástico. Ele não dizia nada, mas Kamus sabia que aquele bicho-rádio estava rindo dele. MÉRDE!!, pensou Kamus.

Kamus jogou-se no sofá. A conversa que tivera com Aldebaran veio novamente aos seus pensamentos. Foi ai que Kamus lembrou-se de uma coisinha que o Touro usava, um presente que ele tinha ganhado do carneirinho e... era isso!!! Kamus já sabia o que dar de presente para Milo! Sim, esse era com certeza o presente mais que perfeito! Mas também era arriscado. Esse presente significava muitas coisas. Tudo iria mudar na relação e na vida dos dois. Era algo muito importante. Kamus começou a se assustar com a idéia, mas... ele amava Milo! Queria estar pra sempre com seu escorpião... e aquele presente seria a melhor forma de provar isso.

Num pulo, Kamus saiu de sua casa e correu feito uma gazela para uma loja da cidade. Ele precisava comprar logo o bendito presente antes que mudasse de idéia. Ou antes que a loja fechasse!

Duas horas se passaram até que Kamus voltou para sua casa. Entrou quase tropeçando em seu tapete em forma de urso tamanha era sua excitação. Ele ia para seu quarto quando parou de frente a ele... o bicho-rádio pingüim!

-Viu só, bicho-rádio? Consegui pensar em um presente inesquecível para meu Milo.

Mas o pingüim continuava lá, imóvel, com o sorriso nos lábios.

-Não adianta você ficar ai parado, me olhando! Eu não vou te falar o que eu comprei!

E o pingüim lá, na dele...

-E pode tirar esse sorrisinho dos lábios! Aproveita e vai lá contar para o Milo que eu vou dar o melhor presente da vida dele, vai! Correeee!!!

O pingüim continuou parado, sorrindo...

-Sabe o que é isso, sr. pingüim? Inveja! Você está se mordendo por dentro porque, a partir de hoje, o Milo não vai mais me comparar à você!

Kamus sorriu triunfal.

Foi para o quarto. Jogou as sacolas que carregava no chão. De dentro de uma delas, tirou várias velas coloridas e aromatizadas e as colocou em vários pontos do cômodo. Caminhou até uma gaveta e pegou um lindo lençol de seda azul e o colocou na cama. Era incrível como aquele lençol combinava perfeitamente com a pele bronzeada de Milo. Depois, pegou as várias rosas que comprara e jogou suas pétalas em cima da cama. Está certo que Kamus não tinha sido muito original na decoração mas... o que importava era mesmo o presente que iria dar à Milo naquela noite!

-Ai daquele escorpião se não gostar da minha surpresa! Juro que termino tudo com ele!

Mentira... Kamus nunca teria coragem suficiente para se afastar de seu grande amor. Ele odiava todo esse lance de romantismo, não era o forte dele... achava isso uma grande frescura... mas, merda! Será que o mestre do gelo estava começando a ser derretido? Sim... Kamus havia encontrado a única pessoa que podia derretê-lo por completo.

-Milo, juro que te boto em um esquife de gelo se você rir de minha tentativa romântica!

Puro blefe...

Kamus foi até a outra sacola que estava no chão e pegou uma pequena caixa revestida de veludo azul. Ficou olhando para ela, tentando imaginar a cara de espanto que Milo faria.

_And for you this song I sing_

_E é para você essa canção que canto_

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu, que eu finalmente te encontrei._

Já na cozinha, Kamus abriu as portas dos armários e começou a pegar alguns ingredientes. Chocolate, farinha. Abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou alguns ovos, leite, manteiga...

Aquele era o único doce que Kamus sabia fazer. Aprendera com Milo a magnífica arte de se fazer pudim de chocolate. Kamus não gostava de doces, mas aquele era especial. Despertava-lhe ótimas lembranças e sensações que rapidamente começaram a percorrer todo seu corpo e... ahhh, melhor nem pensar!

Às 20:30 Milo entrou na casa de Aquário. Nem bem fechou a porta e foi surpreendido por um beijo de Kamus. Este beijou Milo apaixonadamente, como se Milo tivesse voltado de uma guerra depois de 30 anos.

Milo estranhou a atitude de Kamus; não estava acostumado com carinhos espontâneos de seu ice man.

-Vem, Milo – disse Kamus pegando rapidamente em sua mão – preparei uma surpresa para essa noite.

Milo olhou assustado.

-Surpresa? – disse, a voz rouca pela susto.

Kamus apenas piscou. O leve sorriso que ele tinha no canto dos lábios fez Milo estremecer de tanta emoção.

Milo foi guiado por Kamus até a porta do quarto.

- Abre – ordenou Kamus

Meio confuso, mas muito ansioso, Milo abriu a porta.

Nesse momento, Milo sentiu seu pulmão pedir por ar... o quarto estava iluminado apenas por velas. Sentiu o doce aroma artificial de rosas que emanava das velas se confundir com o cheiro inebriante das pétalas de rosas jogadas em cima e em volta da cama.

Não conseguia se mexer. Nem em mil anos esperaria viver aquele momento. Ele, Milo de Escorpião, receber uma surpresa ROMÂNTICA de seu mestre dos icebergs... não pôde conter uma lágrima. Kamus, ao vê-lo chorando, aproximou-se de seu rosto e o beijou delicadamente. Enxugou as lágrimas de Milo e o puxou para a cama.

-Não chore, mon ange. Nossa noite de surpresas está apenas começando.

Ao terminar de falar, Kamus jogou seu escorpião na cama e começou a tirar, muito sensualmente, a camisa de Milo. Com beijos quentes, começou a beijar seu peitoral. Milo fechou os olhos. Kamus desabotoou a calça de seu amado e, com um gesto rápido e firme, arrancou-a junto com a cueca vermelha que Milo usava.

Vendo a excitação de seu amado, Kamus concentrou todas as suas atenções para o lindo pescoço de Milo. Entre beijos e mordidinhas, Kamus pegou uma vasilha de cristal que estava em cima de seu criado-mudo.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Milo.

Kamus enfiou o indicador dentro da vasilha, pegou um pouco do creme que estava lá e passou delicadamente nos lábios vermelhos de Milo. Este lambeu o creme e, surpreso, tentou falar algo, mas Kamus não deu-lhe tempo. Enquanto beijava ardentemente Milo, Kamus espalhou o pudim de chocolate por todo o corpo do moreno.

Kamus começou a se excitar imaginando aquele doce invadindo todos os espaços possíveis e imagináveis daquele corpo bronzeado... e depois, como seria prazeroso poder lambê-lo, arrancando gemidos de puro prazer de seu escorpião.

Kamus desceu os beijos para o abdome de Milo. Começou a mordê-lo, enquanto Milo se remexia de prazer. Com mordidas leves, Kamus foi descendo, descendo, até chegar no umbigo. Meteu a língua dentro do buraquinho, que estava cheio de pudim de chocolate. Lambeu o doce e...

-Caramba!!! – exclamou Kamus.

Milo assustou-se. Será que tinha algo de errado? Não era possível... ele já tinha tomado banho e havia limpado direitinho cada ponto de seu corpo!

-O que foi, Kamus? – perguntou Milo, apreensivo.

-Por Zeus! Como esse pudim de chocolate está bom!

Milo fez uma careta. Tinha mesmo ouvido aquilo? Mas não teve tempo de perguntar. Quando deu por si, Kamus estava sentado na beira da cama, enfiando os dedos dentro da vasilha e depois levando-os à boca, saboreando o seu doce predileto.

-Kamus! – gritou Milo

-Milo, espere só um minuto! – ordenou Kamus – esse doce está divino! Não sabia que eu cozinhava tão bem! Vou terminar de comê-lo e depois continuamos.

Milo deixou o queixo cair. Kamus havia mesmo dito aquele monte de besteiras? Não era possível! Ser trocado, no melhor do amasso, por um pudim de chocolate??? Nããããão!

Inconformado, Milo levantou da cama com um pulo e foi à caça de suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Tirou algumas pétalas de rosas que haviam ficado grudadas em seu corpo.

Percebendo a imensa mancada que cometera, Kamus foi em direção ao moreno que tentava, com muita raiva, achar os buracos certos de sua camisa para vesti-la.

-Milo, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Kamus, com a voz assustada.

-Vou embora

-Mas por que?

-Você ainda pergunta? Me largar todo emocionado e excitado para ir comer um pudim de chocolate??? Você realmente não tem coração! Ahhh, tem sim! Mas esqueci que ele está totalmente congelado!

- Mon ange, me desculpe...

-Desculpas? Você realmente quer que eu te desculpe depois dessa desfeita? E não me chame de mon ange!!!

-Escorpião, não é para tanto...

-Como não? – Milo mexia os braços freneticamente – Como não, mestre dos icebergs? Você, mais uma vez, conseguiu me magoar! Agora vejo que o que te disse no ano passado é verdade: até os pingüins tem mais sentimentos e consideração que você! – gritou Milo, não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas.

Aquele pingüim de novo... não, Kamus não iria perder para aquele bicho. Seria a última vez que Milo o compararia com aquele troço!

-Milo...

-Sai, Kamus! Vou embora!

Milo começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

-Mas, Milo, você vai sair assim, pelado? E todo sujo de pudim de chocolate?!?

Milo sentiu vontade de arrancar todo aquele maldito pudim de seu corpo e enfia-lo no nariz de Kamus! Ao invés disso, caminhou calmamente para a cama. Pegou o lençol de seda azul e começou a se limpar.

Kamus nunca mais vai poder usar esse lençol de novo! – pensou Milo num tom vingativo.

Kamus caminhou até Milo.

-O que você vai fazer agora, hein imensa geleira? – gritou Milo.

Kamus, meio sem graça, esticou o braço, pegou a pequena caixinha de veludo azul que estava em seu criado e a entregou para Milo.

-Abra – ordenou Kamus, com a voz séria e autoritária.

Milo hesitou. O que será que tinha dentro da pequena caixa? Mais uma surpresa? Kamus não estava sendo muito eficiente com suas surpresas...

-Abra-a – Kamus disse, dessa vez com a voz num tom mais ameno, quase implorando.

Milo abriu a caixinha.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou Milo, e as lágrimas recomeçaram a escorrer em seu rosto.

-Meu presente para você – disse Kamus, sorrindo.

-Você tem certeza, Kamus?

Kamus tirou a caixinha das mãos de Milo e pegou uma das argolas douradas.

-Milo de Escorpião, você quer se casar comigo?

Milo sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?

-Milo de Escorpião, você quer se casar comigo? – repetiu Kamus.

Milo não conseguia responder por causa da imensa felicidade que havia tomado conta dele.

-Kamus...

-Milo...???

-Esse era o maior sonho da minha vida! – disse Milo, as lágrimas escorrendo e salgando seus lábios, que mostravam um enorme e verdadeiro sorriso.

Kamus pegou delicadamente a mão trêmula de Milo e colocou a aliança em seu dedo.

-Você tem mesmo certeza que é isso o que você quer, Kamus?

-Certeza absoluta, mon ange. Meu amor por você fez derreter todo o gelo que havia em meu coração. Essa foi a melhor forma de provar o quanto te amo e o quanto eu quero ficar com você. Por toda a minha vida.

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu, que eu finalmente te encontrei._

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Eu espero que você sinta da mesma maneira também_

_Yes I pray that you do, love me too_

_Sim eu rezo para que você me ame também_

Kamus e Milo tiveram uma noite de amor como nunca tiveram antes. Milo não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Kamus se sentia muito bem pois, pela primeira vez, havia conseguido demonstrar quase todo o seu amor pelo escorpião. Sim, quase todo o seu amor, por que o que Kamus sentia nunca poderia ser demonstrado em sua totalidade.

Kamus acariciava amavelmente o cabelo de Milo quando parou e sentou-se na cama.

-O que foi, Kamus? Não se sente bem?

-Milo, quero te fazer uma pergunta.

-Diga.

-Promete que não vai se zangar?

-Fala, Kamus...

-Promete que não vai se zangar e ir embora?

-Prometo, fala!

-Promete que não vai usar a Agulha Escarlate em mim??

- Prometo, amor da minha vida. Agora fala!!!

Kamus olhou bem fundo nos olhos do curioso Milo.

-Milo, será que agora eu posso terminar de comer o meu pudim de chocolate?

Milo sorriu maliciosamente.

-Pode sim, meu amor. Mas eu vou te ajudar a comê-lo.

Kamus sorriu, entendendo o recado de seu escorpião.

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I thank God that I, that I finally found you_

_Eu agradeço a Deus que eu, que eu finalmente te encontrei._

_All my life I prayed for someone like you_

_Toda a minha vida eu rezei por alguém como você_

_I hope that you feel the same way too_

_Eu espero que você sinta da mesma maneira também_

_Yes I pray that you do, love me too_

_Sim eu rezo para que você me ame também_

**FIM**

Poema de Affonso Romano de Sant'Anna, poeta e cronista mineiro

Música All My Life, de KC & Jojo

Nya!!

1º fic yaoi que escrevo!!!

Eu a escrevi para um challenge da comunidade Milo e Kamus Yaoi. E, pra minha surpresa, ela ficou em 3º lugar... nada mal pra primeira... Juro que quebrei a cabeça pra enfiar esse pingüim na historia... depois, veio o pudim de chocolate...qse morri, ñ sabia o que fazer com ele... mas consegui encaixá-lo na historia


End file.
